femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Bloom (Criminal Case)
Violet Bloom is the villainess of "Behind These Walls", case #27 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date July 19, 2018). She was the mother of Clive Bloom and the grandmother to his two children, Chelsea and Mason Bloom. After Mason was found dead in the Bloom castle estate, Violet was questioned by the player and Gloria Hayes, first encountering them after the pair stopped Chelsea's attempt to flee the castle with her (under the belief that her home was cursed). Regarding her grandson's murder, Violet appeared heartbroken, saying it was horrible for her to outlive Mason and agreeing with Chelsea that evil was plaguing her family's home. When the detectives found a photo that showed that Violet wasn't really wheelchair bound, however, Violet blasted her family as disrespectful to elders and claimed the only way to get her family to do anything for her was to appear to be handicapped. Ultimately, it was revealed that Violet had in fact killed Mason, plunging a halberd from his father's armory collection into his chest. Prior to Mason's murder, Violet had learned about Mason's affair with the family maid Anita Diaz, as well as the fact that she was pregnant with his child and the two were planning to run away together. Enraged at what she considered Mason destroying the Bloom family name, the evil Violet plotted to kill her grandson as revenge, consulting a book on how to stab someone at close range. Violet left skin cells on one of the pages of the book, which served as the final piece of evidence revealing her guilt. Upon being confronted by the player and Gloria, Violet attempted to feign innocence before admitting to killing Mason, blasting Mason for (in her mind) jeopardizing their family name and going into grotesque detail of how she murdered her grandson. After chiding her for her remorseless confession, Gloria placed Violet under arrest, and the villainess later continued to express pride for her actions in court, claiming Mason didn't care about his family and callously declaring that his and Anita's child would never be accepted into the Bloom family. Judge Judith Powell (also disgusted by Violet's actions) sentenced Violet to fifteen years in prison, with Violet smugly stating that she'd done her job of fulfilling her duty to her family. Quotes *"CURSES on you and your family for discovering my designs! Yes, I killed Mason! But as far as I'm concerned, he ceased to be my grandson before I dispatched him! (Gloria: "Why? Were you so angry at him for learning that you could walk?") No, but it's thanks to my walking that I uncovered his crime! I knew he'd been hiding something, so I followed him without my squeaky wheels giving me away... And today I caught Mason packing a valise! He told me he was going to run away with the maid! (Gloria: "So he really was planning to do it!") Oh, yes! He said he got the vixen pregnant, said it was love! He was going to leave his ancestral home and give our noble name to their bastard child! Mason was going to set aflame the legacy of all Blooms who came before him!" (Violet's confession to murdering her grandson Mason) *"The cleanliness of the family bloodline must be preserved! If he insisted on throwing his family into the mud, he had to die! So I laid in ambush. I drew my weapon from the armor and sat waiting and listening in shadow at the end of the hall. When I heard him alight from the top step, I gripped the pikestaff and thrust my wheels forward as if spurring a steed! We collided at the precise moment he entered the hall, and my momentum plunged the spike through his heart!" (Violet's remorseless detailing of how she killed her grandson) *"Mason clearly placed no importance on family! As such, his bastard child will never gain admittance to the Blood pedigree!" (Violet's callous words regarding her unborn great-grandchild while on trial) Gallery Violet Bloom Mugshot.png Violet Bloom Arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Battle Axe Category:Callous Category:Family Murderer Category:Grandmother Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty